


[podfic] Oh Baby, Baby

by Chash, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, ITPE 2016, M/M, Podfic, Season/Series 02, fake babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which the technology of fake babies used to teach teenagers not to have sex has progressed to a point that they instinctively cry when Stiles touches them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh Baby, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559472) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



  
**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** fake babies, Season 2/Season 3-ish timeline, Getting Together, Humor ****

**Length:**  00:28:07  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(TWolf\)%20_Oh,%20Baby,%20Baby_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123086.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
